This invention relates to swim gloves; more particularly to a glove having webbed finger stalls, an embossed non-skid, non-slip surface and a floatation collar thereon.
The prior art teaches a variety of swim gloves and the like, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,049,448; 1,588,635; 1,669,010; 1,679,679; 1,773,440; 2,324,375; 2,726,410; 3,023,432; 3,257,673; and others.